


Stubborn

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Reader Insert, Romance, Stubborn, dealing with a stubborn husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: Sometimes you loved your husband's stubborn nature, other times, you wanted to pull his ears. This, this was one of those times you wanted to pull his ear.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks. So I am sick, currently waiting for COVID results, and sad. Since this is Kaiba's birthday month, and my own (woot!), I decided to cheer myself up to write a series of Kaiba one-shots. Kaiba always makes me smile, so the more of him there is, the better!

You marched into Kaiba Corp. You were beyond words. Your anger so visible everyone was afraid to even speak or greet you. _How dare he?!_ You thought angerly. _Who does he think he is?!_ You felt your blood boil as you slammed through the small lobby connected to the office of the CEO. Kaiba’s secretary jumped to their feet, trying to stop you, but you shoved them out of the way. Nothing and no one would stop you. You were a woman on a mission. As you swung the door open the scene in front of you only added fuel to the already burning fire.

“SETO FUCKING KAIBA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” You screamed.

Seto froze, staring at you like a statue. The woman next to him looked panicked as she stood above him. Ready to insert the object. Marching over you pointed at the woman. “You should be ashamed of yourself! You know better!”

Seto tried to say your name but you snapped at him before he could more than that out of his mouth. “You, don’t even speak. Downstairs the limo is waiting. You best get in there.”

The mighty CEO looked tensed as he glanced at the woman he was with. Slowly she backed up. “I am sorry Mr. Kaiba, but I am not getting in the crossfire this time.” She started packing up her medical kit and placed the IV bag on a carrying pole.

“The doctor told you to stay in bed for a week! A WEEK! It hasn’t even been three hours!” You stomped your foot. “You just wait until I am food shopping then sneak out?! Even you know you’re in bad shape if you had to sneak in a nurse to insert an IV BAG INTO YOUR ARM!” You panted.

Seto just got up and packed his computer in his case. Snatching the mental brief case you pulled him to the elevator. He wasn’t arguing nor fighting back. A bad sign as it meant he only got worse. Sure enough, the moment the limo started taking off for home, you felt the pressure on your shoulder. You tried glaring at your husband, eyebrow twitching as he dared to look adorable in his sleeping form. _I won’t forgive you._

It all started with a sneeze. You and Seto were opening a new section of Kaiba Land, kids were excited to be the first inside. Kaiba greeted one of the children who sneezed in his face. Two days later, you both were informed the child had the flu. Three days after that, your husband lost his usual energy and became unusually quiet. Which, for someone who always needed the last word, was a red flag. Next thing you knew, he woke up with an one-hundred and two fever. The doctor was called, he was told to stay home, you went out to buy ingredients for homemade soup and he ran off to work after taking his medicine. You had lucked out and gotten only a small cough.

“Lucky I love you.” You muttered.

“I know, now be quiet and keep still… you’re warm.”

Your eyebrows furrowed as you felt his head. The man was dressed from head to toe and he was cold? Sure enough, his fever had returned. You told the driver to speed home. Once inside the manor, you took Seto, with the aid of Isono straight to the bedroom. You stripped him down and got a cold back for his forehead.

 _He looked so helpless._ It was rare for you to be the stronger one of the two. Seto always prided himself on being able to protect and provide, even if you protested. This was also, maybe, the second time he had gotten sick since the two of you were married. The last time it had been a cold, this time the flu. You were worried.

 _Sorry love, even I forgot that you are just as human as I. No matter how hard you try to prove otherwise._ The doctor has also been called to determine if Seto should be admitted to hospital. Once the doctor arrived, you began cooking the soup. There was nothing you could do until the doctor gave you the directive. A little while later, the doctor was ready. Your husband was to be monitored throughout the night, should his fever hit one-o-three, he would need to be admitted. You thanked him for his help and went back to preparing Seto’s meal.

Returning to the bedroom, tray in hand, you heard soft whimpering. Hurrying inside, you placed the tray down on the nightstand to freely check on your beloved. He was asleep, but looked to be having a terrible dream as he was sweating. Taking a forehead scanner, you checked his temp. It was still below the recommended mark, but you wondered if you should take him anyway.

“M-mother.”

You froze. Never in the years together have you ever heard him say those words.

“S-seto?” You reached for him and watched a tear slipped from one of his eyes.

“I can’t do it by myself… please… come back.”

You sharply sucked in a breath. _Oh darling._ You bit your lower lip and sat on the bed next to him. “Seto, you’re not alone. Not anymore.” You held his hand. He gripped yours weakly.

You watched as glazed covered over his eyes opened. He was panting and looked to be in so much pain. _We’re going to the hospital._

He was admitted right away and had two bags of fluids being injected into him, as well as some drug to lower his fever. You sat next to him, a spare blanket over you as you used two chairs to lay next to the bed. You held one of his hands as you found yourself drifting into a deep sleep.

You woke up sometime later to something cold touching your forehead. Slowly, your eyes fluttered open to see a nurse leaning over you with a head scanner. You gave her a puzzled expression as she frowned at the temperature reading.

“Looks like we have to roll in another bed.”

You tilted your head and she showed you the scanner. You read one-o-one. Slowly, you turned your head to face your sleeping husband who was fast sleep. _Bastard… so lucky I love you._

Imagine Seto’s surprise when he woke up to find you directly next to him, in a hospital bed, as you coughed up a lung while glaring at him. A smirk slowly crept up as he stared at you.

“Why are you so happy?” You coughed out.

“This means I get to kiss you.” His smirk widen as you pouted at him.

“As if I would let you.”

“You will.”

“Shut up.”

“Afraid of the truth.”

You rolled your eyes. “Looks like you’re feeling better.”

“Immensely.”

You gave up. You knew he would not let you have the last word. So, you just got out of bed, much to your husband’s protest. Pushing your bed next to his, you made sure the wheels were relocked before getting back under the covers. _If he can be stubborn so can I._

You angled your body so your head was on his shoulder. Kaiba chuckled, as you drifted back to sleep. In your sleepy state, a smile formed on your face as the nurse began complaining about the new room arrangement you set up. The smile wasn’t because of her, but because of how rudely your husband responded as his grip around you tighten.

 _Sometimes, his stubbornness can be a blessing_.


End file.
